Love Share
by Oxile Hwang
Summary: XiuHan and others. 'Berawal dari kepindahan Minseok dan Sahabatnya Sehun'. ' Aku tidak bernafsu dengan yang berdada rata'.'Pasti akan membesar'.'Hai dada rata'.'Sialan kau'.'KAU! JANGAN DILEPAS,JANGAN DILEPAS'.' Bertemu orang-orang baru dan dia.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Share**

**PRESENT**

**LUHAN X XIUMIN**

**By : Oxile Hwang**

**Pairing : XiuHan and others**

Genre : Romance little bit Humor

Disclaimer : ini remake dari comic dengan judul yang sama dari penulis** Nan Shiiba**

**Warning : ooc, typo, au etc**

A/N : disini aku bikin GS DAN YOI.

**-Author POV-**

**KAAK KAAK**

**SRAAK SRAAK**

"Hei Minseok"

"Kau benar-benar ingin tinggal disini?"

Dua orang remaja yang sepertinya murid sekolah menengah atas ini tengah berdiri didepan sebuah bangunan bergaya Eropa kuno yang berada sedikit jauh dari jalan raya. 2 buah koper besar berada rapi disamping kiri masing-masing.

Yeoja dengan ukuran tubuh lebih pendek, wajah bulat dengan mata kucing sewarna madu bernama Kim Minseok. 17 tahun dan masih dikelas 11, sedangkan namja yang berperawakkan tinggi dibelakang Minseok itu namanya Oh Sehun, umurnya 1 tahun diatas Minseok dan tentu dia sudah duduk dikelas 12.

"Memang agak tua sih, tapi rumah ini luas dan dekat dengan sekolah. Uang sewanya murah lagi." Kata Minseok dengan wajah berbinarnya yang seperti anak kecil. Walau kenyataannya wajahnya memang baby face.

Sehun hanya face clam. "Kupikir aku tidak usah lagi pulang pergi sekolah dengan perahu mulai semester 2. Lagipula rumah ini terlihat seperti Istana Versailles."

"Pergi periksa matamu!." Ketus Sehun begitu mendengar penuturan namja manis didepannya.

Minseok tidak peduli dengan nada bicara sang sahabat tampannya, dia masih asik dengan segala rasa antusiasnya terhadap bangunan yang jujur terlihat menyeramkan.

"Padahalkan, kau tidak usah mengikutiku. Kai akan lulus setengah tahun lagi kan?" Minseok menatap polos Sehun.  
>"Kau meremehkanku ya? Kau yang bahkan tidak bisa memasak nasi, kalau setiap hari harus memasak sendiri dalam tiga hari kau akan mati!" Sehun berkata dengan bangganya. Minseok mendengus<p>

Mereka berasal dari pulau kecil yang jaraknya terpisah lebih dari 40 KM dari sini. Jadi, mereka membutuhkan waktu 2 jam untuk pulang pergi dengan perahu setiap hari. Begitulah, mereka anak pulau haha.

Suatu hari mereka menemukan kertas yang tertempel disebuah dinding.

"**PENDAFTARAN SEWA RUMAH"**

Tidak ada uang muka dan sewanya hanya 30.000 yen

Tersedia toilet dan bak mandi. Lumayan bukan? Dan, mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal disini.

'Rumah yang disebut sebagai rumah hantu, mulai hari ini adalah istanaku' pikir Minseok.

GREEK

"Selamat siang, mohon bantuannya. Kami Kim dan Oh."

Mereka baru saja memasuki rumah atau yang lebih tepatnya Villa. Dan baru sampai diruang tamu.

DEG

Pemandangan mengerikan macam apa ini? Sehun dan Minseok membeku melihatnya **'serangan disiang hari'** batin Minseok.

Yah, ada 3 orang namja didepannya. Sedang melakukan sesuatu yang disebut Minseok dengan **'PENYERANGAN'** you know what i mean?

2 orang namja tengah mengurung seorang namja mungil yang sedang 'ehem' memakai stoking hitam, hott panst tanpa atasan, juga renda maid dikepalanya yang bersurai merah. 2 dari namja namja itu, lebih tepatnya namja berkacamata sedang memegang kostum maid hitam yang terlihat manis. Dan namja dengan sebatang rokok dibibirnya mencoba memasangkan kemeja mini pada namja mungil.

"Hei kalian sedang apa? Lho Minseok!?" Sehun tiba-tiba panik melihat Minseok sudah mengangkat koper merah miliknya dan sudah siap untuk dilempar.

"JANGAN TERBURU-BURU!"

Tapi ...

**BRAKKK**

Terlambat—"

** Kamar 202**

"Tolong ma'afkan aku."

Minseok sedang tiarap saat ini. Didepannya ada 3 orang yang tadi, dan tentu saja disampingnya ada Sehun yang duduk bersila.

"Kupikir dia yeoja lemah yang sedang diserang oleh penjahat." Posisinya masih tiarap_- dan Minseok kau lupa bagaimana wajahmu?

"Aku adalah laki-laki yang terhormat." Kata namja mungil itu. Namanya Min Suga, kelas 2 SMA, Penghuni kamar nomor 103. "walau pundakku kecil." Tambahnya lagi.

"Wajar sih kalau mengira Suga yeoja. Tapi, kenapa aku juga disangka penjahat." Sahut namja berkacamata dengan datarnya.

"Hei apa maksudmu!."

Namanya Kim Seok Jin

kelas 2 SMA

penghuni kamar 102.

Dia sering dipanggil Jin oleh yang lain.

Dan terakhir

"Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang duduk dipangkuanku dengan memakai ini?" Kai merengkuh pingga Minseok dengan tangan kananya dan tangan kirinya memegang baju maid.

"Berarti pada dasarnya memang kau yang jahat kan?." Minseok melirik datar pada Jin yang sedang terpojok dengan sudut siku-siku didahinya.

"Padahal sudah susah payah aku mempercantik Suga untuk menyambut kalian."

Kim Kai.

25 tahun,

Pengelola villa atau rumah hantu.

"Yah, mulai sekarang kalian bertemanlah baik-baik" kata Kai dengan senyum menawan miliknya, dan anggukan dari Suga dan Jin.

Minseok dan Sehun menyambutnya dengan senyum ramah.

"Oh iya

Minseok menoleh pada Kai

Masih ada penghuni lagi, karena dia kerja sambilan dan pulang larut malam. Jadi besok pagi saja kalian menyapanya.

Kai sudah mau melangkah pergi

"akan ku letakkan disini,

Meletakkan baju maid seksi didepan Minseok.

Kau boleh memakainya." Kai menapakkan wajah berbinar eer mesum sih—" tapi ditanggapi ekspresi datar dari Minseok.

oooOooo

**Minseok POV**

Sepeninggal orang-orang aneh itu. ( begitulah aku menyebutnya—" ) hanya ada aku dan Sehun didepan pintu kamar kami masing-masing.

"Kalau begitu aku ada dikamar nomor 203 disebelahmu ya. Kalau ada apa-apa teriak saja." Lihat Sehun sangat-sangat baik padaku, dia menjagaku seja kecil.

"Baik, terima kasih Sehun." Kataku sambil tersenyum.

BLAM

Kehidupan baru, dan orang-orang yang baru kutemui pertama kali. Walau mereka aga aneh sih.

Aku mengitari sekeliling kamarku, tidak terlalu luas memang, dinding putih polos, ada lemari pakaian tua. Dan barang-barangku yang sudah ada sejak 2 hari lalu.

GREEK

WOAH, pemandangannya indah. Tidak sia-sia aku memutuskan untuk tinggal disini.

'ayo semangat' pikirku, menyemangati diri sendiri.

**Author POV**

Sekarang mungkin sekitar pukul 1 waktu setempat.

Minseok terlihat tertidur diantara kardus-kardus berisikikan barang-barangnya.

"Ngg" itu bukan suara Minseok tapi,

"Lho sejak kapan aku tertidur?" gumam Minseok begitu ia membuka mata.

"Karena tidak perlu memilah barang-barang bawaanku, jadi aku tidak lelah." Gumanya lagi, dia menyampingkan tubuhnya dan kembali memeluk sesuatu disampingnya.

Tunggu?

Memeluk?

Sesuatu?

Disampingnya?

Minseok menatap kebawah lebih tepatnya dadanya, yang ada breast 'ehhem'—

**DEG**

'**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA'**

ADA LAKI-LAKI TAMPAN TENGAH TERTIDUR SAMBIL MEMELUKNYA, DAN YANG LEBIH PARAH NAMJA ITU TOPLESS JUGA, KEPALA NAMJA ITU BERADA DI-BREASTNYA ASDFGHJKL-,-

Minseok berteriak begitu keras, sampai membangunkan penghuni lain. Bahkan burung-burung gagak yang berada diatas rumah berterbangan.

**BRAKK**

"Ada apa Minseok?" Sehun mendobrak pintu kamar begitu saja setelah mendengar jeritan-teriakan sang sahabat tercinta. Tapi begitu melihat kedepan ia langsung membatu. You know?

Seorang namja asing ( tampan dengan surai red wine ) tengah mengurung Minseok dibawahnya, terlihat juga Minseok yang ketakutan dengan tubuh bergetar.

Lekas Sehun menarik kasar lengan pemuda itu. "Kau siapa? Sedang apa dikamarnya Minseok?"

"Kamarnya Minseok?"

"Hei Brisik! Dewasa lah!." Kai , Jin dan Suga berada didepan pintu.

"Kau Luhan! Kau sembunyi-sembunyi ya? Padahal sudah kuputuskan malam hari ini jadi kamarnya Minseok!" omel Kai

"malam hari!" seru Sehun.

"Oh, jadi penghuni barunya tinggal mulai hari ini ya?" ujar Luhan santai sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu! Kamarmu kan kosong, lalu sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sehun kesal.

" WC " Jawab Luhan santai.

HA?

"Karena wc dikamarku rusak, jadi aku selalu menggunakan kamar ini." Luhan mengangkat jempolnya dan tersenyum cerah.

"APA!?" sedang Kai bersiul-siul ria-,-

Err benar-benar rumah tua.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa tidur disini lagi." Gumam Minseok.

Kai merangkul Luhan " Ah, benar anak ini adalah penghuni yang kubilang tadi siang."

Xi Luha,

17 tahun,

kelas 1 SMA

Penghuni kamar 201.

"Xi Luhan?" Minseok terlihat berpikir

"Apa dia berada disebelah kelasku?"

"Apa dia yang sering terlambat dan membolos, yang sering dipanggil pengawas sekolah?"

Minseok menatap Luhan yangtengah menguap.

'HOAH'

'Tidur lagi ah'

GREEK

HEE?

Sehun dan Minseok menganga. Luhan masuk kedalam lemari dengan membungkuk. Mereka berduapun segera menghampiri lemari yang masih terbuka.

Sehun dan Minseok terlihat shock, ada lubang besar dilemari itu yang menghubungkan langsung dengan kamar Luhan.

"Jalan rahasia?"- Sehun

"Di dalam lemari pakaian."- Minseok

"Oh.

Luhan melihat kearah mereka dan langsung menyeringai.

' tidak usah khawatir."

"Aku tidak bernafsu dengan yang berdada rata." Katanya sanjtai.

**Bersambung...**

Gimana?

A/N : Ada banyak perubahan sebenarnya. Tetapi alur tetap sama, hanya sekenario yang saya tambah. Aku sempat bingung. Ini dijadiin Yaoi atau Gs. Kalo Yaoi pasti nggak sesuai sama yang dicomic nanti jadinya kacau. Aku putis aja buat GS tapi ada sedikit bumbu Yaoi hehe. dan ini tanpa peng-editan :3

Kalau banyak yang ngerespon, trus nggak ada halangan. Mungkin chapter selanjutnya akan di update kilat.^^

Jangan lupa Review oke?


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Share**

**Chapter 2**

**PRESENT**

**LUHAN X MINSEOK And others**

**By : Oxile Hwang**

**Pairing : XiuHan and Others**

**G**enre : Romance | Humor

Warning : ooc | typo | au | GS | little bit Yaoi

A/N : Annyeong^^ saya balik lagi bawa chapter 2.

Saya sangat senang dengan responnya. Terimakasih untuk itu^^

Saya sudah pernah mengatakan sebelumnya, kalau saya bingung ingin membuat remake ini menjadi **GS** atau **Yaoi**. Ada beberapa readers yang bilang, kalau lebih seru bila dijadikan **Yaoi.** Tapi masalahnya ini akan menjadi rumit dan kacau**. Terimakasih** sudah mau me-review. *Bow

Jika kalian tidak suka GS, anda tidak perlu lagi membaca chapter selanjutnya. Saya tidak akan marah, karna itu hak anda^^

**Ini remake dari comic karangan NAN SHIIBA : LOVE SHARE**

Lanjut

**GREEK**

**HEE?**

**Sehun dan Minseok menganga. Luhan masuk kedalam lemari dengan membungkuk. Mereka berduapun segera menghampiri lemari yang masih terbuka.**

**Sehun dan Minseok terlihat shock, ada lubang besar dilemari itu yang menghubungkan langsung dengan kamar Luhan.**

"**Jalan rahasia?"- Sehun**

"**Di dalam lemari pakaian."- Minseok**

"**Oh.**

**Luhan melihat kearah mereka dan langsung menyeringai.**

' **tidak usah khawatir."**

"**Aku tidak bernafsu dengan yang berdada rata." Katanya santai.**

"Walaupun kau tidur, aku tidak akan menyerangmu jadi tenang saja."

Rasanya Minseok benar-benar tertohok dengan ucapan santai disertai smirk dari wajah Luhan. Minseok masih membeku, ucapan Luhan benar-benar mengerikan menurutnya. Meski kenyataannya dadanya memang tidak terlalu berisi. 'ehhem'

Sehun yang melihat Minseok shock menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh mungil Minseok kebelakang dan kedepan.

"TIDAK APA-APA! MASIH AKAN BERKEMBANG. PASTI AKAN MEMBESAR!." Kata Sehun dengan semangat apainya.

"Sial tidak sopan." Dia merutuk dalam hati atas ucapannya.

TOKK TOKK TOKK

Sehun langsung menutup lubang besar itu dengan kayu, yang entah ia dapat dari mana. Dengan kesal dia memalu kayu-kayu itu sementara Minseok, yeoja cantik itu masih dengan keadaan shocknya.

oooOooo

"Kau kenapa Minseok? Baru masuk semester 2, wajahmu sudah kelelahan begitu. Bukankah kau sudah berhenti pulang pergi sekolah dengan perahu?"

Minseok berama 2 orang temannya sedang berada dikoridor sekolah. Berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah untuk pulang. Huhft, Minseok benar-benar kacau akibat kejadian tadi malam begitu melekat dipikirannya sampai sekarang, ugh sangat menjengkelkan. Membuatnya tidak tidur semalaman sampai terciptalah sedikit lingkaran hitam dikedua matanya.

"Bagai mana dengan tinggal sendiri? Apa ada penghuni lain yang tampan?"

DEG

Minseok sontak menatap temannya dengan pandangan tajam disertai kilatan mata. Terlihat menyeramkan dimata kedua temannya. Minseok mendengus dan berjalan lebih dulu.

Ternyata tak jauh didepannya ada Luhan dengan segerombolan yeoja-yeoja. 'ternyata dia itu siswa populer' batin Minseok, yeoja cantik itu berlalu begitu didepan Luhan dan para penggemarnya, mungkin. Sementara itu Luhan yang melihat Minseok menyeringai kecil.

"Hai dada rata." Sapanya santai, bertepatan dengan Minseok yang lewat didepannya. Beberapa penggemarnya menatap Minseok dan Luhan dengan tatapan bingung.

Gigi Minseok menggeretak kesal begitu mendengar sapaan menyebalkan dari Luhan.

"Sialan kau." Dan

**BETS**

Minseok menggeplak kepala Luhan dengan keras, meluapkan kekesalannya. Hukuman haha

"KYAA DIPUKUL!" Seru penggemar Luhan yang melihatnya. Luhan hanya shock dan mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terasa nyeri.

"Menyebalkan." Batin Minseok dan melangkah pergi begitu saja.

oooOooo

**Minseok POV**

"Aduh tenggorokkanku sakit, mungkin kebanyakkan bernyanyi." Hah~ aku sedang menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamarku. Hari ini sangat buruk, semua gara-gara tetangga menyebalkan itu. Dia memang tampan, tapi sifatnya benar-benar buruk. Frontal, dan pelit bicara. Juga tebar pesona dihadapan gadis-gadis, aku kan jadi ...

Eh? Pikiran bodoh macam apa ini, ck.

"Hai, gadis nakal."

Eoh?

"Jalan-jalan kemana saja sampai jam segini?"

"Sehun."

Kulihat Sehun berdiri didepan pintu dengan kotak makanan ditangannya. Aku jadi iri dengannya, dia pintar memasak, serba bisa, bahkan sekarang dia hanya menunggu ujian. Maksudku dia sering libur, aku kan ingin juga. Hehe

"Kupikir kalau ada tetangga disebelahku, aku tidak ingin cepat-cepat pulang." Kata ku, kesal lagikan aku mengingatnya.

"Maksudmu Luhan? Dia tidak ada." Aku menatap Sehun bingung, apa maksudnya.

"Kudengar dari Kai, hari inipun dia akan pulang terlambat karena kerja sambilan."

"Ini kubuatkan lauk."

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu acuh, " Wah kau rajin sekali sampai membuatkanku ini, terimakasih Sehun." Aku mengabil kotak bekal itu dengan semangat, aku tidak sabar untuk makan.

"Sepertinya dia membiayai hidup dan sekolahnya sendiri ya? Kiriman dari orang tuanyapun tidak apa." Aku tertegun mendengarnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir Luhan memang pekerja keras, mungkin dia orang yang baik. Apa yang membuat wataknya menjadi menyebalkan itu ya? Ah sudahlah.

"Sepertinya dia itu bekerja keras membanting tulang."

"Iya." Aku hanya menanggapi perkataan Sehun seadannya.

"Yah, kalau ada sesuatu aku pasti akan melindungimu, tenanglah." Tiba-tiba Sehun menepuk-nepuk kepalaku. Dia benar-benar sangat baik, kurasa orang yang akan menjadi kekasihnya nanti sangat beruntung. Sehunkan tipe namja sempurna.

"Baik."

oooOooo

Jam 12 : 25

Tik Tik

Lagi-lagi Minseok terbangun saat tengah malam.

GLEK

Sepertinya ia sedang kehausan. Minseok berdiri hendak mengambil minum namun matanya tidak sengaja melihat seseorang dari jendela kamarnya yang tidak tertutup.

Xi Luhan

'Dia bekerja sampai selarut ini' Minseok terus memandang Luhan yang berada dibawah sampai Luhan sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

BLAMM

Sementara Luhan sudah masuk kedalam kamarnya, namja tampan itu terlihat kelelahan akibat bekerja sambilan, walau dia sudah terbiasa namun tetap saja rasa lelah itu membuatnya frustasi.

Luhan melepas dasi sekolahnya yang sedari tadi masih melingkar dilehernya, lalu semua kacing baju pada seragamnya. Hingga menampilkan perutnya yang cukup ber-abs. (Ini Luhan asli nggak punya :v )

"Selamat Datang." Suara ini

"WAAA!." Luhan terkejut bukan main begitu ia menoleh kearah lubang yang tertutupi papan renggang. Ada Minseok dengan tatapan mata 'Penuh dendam' menurutnya.

"Kau bekerja keras sampai selarut ini ya? Perutmu lapar tidak?"

"Apa?" Luhan menatap Minseok

BRAKK

JLEKK

"A-pa?" Luhan sedikit takjub pada Minseok yang sanggup mematahkan kayu-kayu yang terpasang untuk menutupi lubang, padahal itu sudah dipaku.

"Ini, aku diberi oleh Sehun."

"Sehun pandai memasak jadi pasti rasanya enak." Luhan menatap diam Minseok, lalu tersenyum tipis.

Hmm

Luhan berlutut untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Minseok. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanyanya dengan senyum anehnya itu.

"I-tu... kita bersebelahankan? Maksudku supaya sedikit akrab denganmu, setelah memukulmu tadi."

"Akrab ya."

SHUTT

Minseok membulatkan matanya begitu Luhan menarik tangannya dan berakhir berada dibawak kukungan Luhan, lauk buatan Sehun berhamburan dilantai tidak jauh darinya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan menolakmu."

"Nanti beritahu aku mana yang lebih pandai, aku atau pacarmu yang dikamar 203 itu." Tangan Luhan sudah masuk kedalam kemeja tidur Minseok, tapi ...

**TBC**

A/N : Aku nggak nyangka loh banyak juga yang nge-respon ff ini. Makasih banyak ya~

REVIEW AGAIN OKE?


End file.
